Change of Heart
by Durhelediel
Summary: Callista drops in on Mara and Luke's engagement party....What will Mara do to her?


Change of Heart

Author: Durhelediel       

Rating: G

Disclaimer: All Star Wars characters belong to George Lucas. I just take them out to play in my world for a bit every now and then.

Dedication: Well, to everyone who hates Callista…this is for you. Lol

            It happened while they were at a formal dinner.  Mara Jade knew that things had gone on too peaceful since accepting Luke's proposal.  She had been waiting for the galaxy to cave in…and it did in the most unlikely fashion.

            She was standing near the bar, dressed in a shimmering dark green gown, her hair up in curls, sparkling jewelry around her throat and wrists.  She had been chatting with a few of Luke's Rogue Squadron friends about how he had proposed when she had felt Luke's shock ripple through him.

            Frowning, she turned to see what it was that could so deeply affect his Jedi calm…and saw her.

            The brown haired woman was in a simple, pale yellow gown that did nothing to hide her curves.  Her gray eyes were fixed on Luke, who was looking extremely handsome in his traditional black Jedi garb near his sister, Leia.

            Mara scowled and her hands tightened into fists.  What in the galaxy was _she _doing here?  This was a celebration of her and Luke's engagement…this woman had no right to be here at all.

            As Mara, and everyone else, watched, Callista slowly made her way over to where Luke was standing stiffly.  From his posture, Mara could tell that he was warring an inner battle with his old feelings for her…and his new, deeper feelings for Mara.

            "Luke, how well you look this evening," Callista's smokey voice said smoothly. "I've come just in time, it seems.  I need to speak with you.  In private."

            Leia's eyes flashed and Han had to lay a restraining hand on her arm to keep her from physically going after the woman.  "You lost your right to talk to him privately a long time ago, Callista," Luke's twin spat out.  "You are not welcome here.  Go away and leave Luke be."

            Mara detached herself from Wedge Antilles and very slowly walked over to her fiancé.  Her emerald eyes took in Luke's stiff face and posture.  He was hiding it well, but she could feel the emotions rolling around in his head, and heart.  She did not fear him leaving her for Callista…that was over and done with.  She knew he loved her very deeply and passionately.  What she did fear was Callista making things harder on them before their wedding.

            "Callista…" Luke finally got out, his voice cold and emotionless. "Why are you here?"

            The other woman blinked her gray eyes in astonishment. "To speak to you before you make a terrible mistake that you cannot change."

            Mara had had enough.  She laid a hand on Luke's arm, stilling the words on his lips that would have defended her.  She smiled at him, though inside she seethed.  How dare this woman come in here and make a scene--about her!  "Luke, I think I need to speak with Callista…alone.  Please excuse me."

            Without waiting for Callista's response, Mara grabbed her slender arm and pulled her off to a balcony.  Very deliberately, she closed the doors.  She took a deep breath, warring with her anger.  When she was certain that she wouldn't kill Callista, she very calmly asked, "What in the name of the Sith do you think you are doing?"

            Callista dropped all pretences of civility when alone with her.  The older ex-Jedi folded her arms across her chest.  "I should ask you the same question.  Luke is a wonderful man, and you are a…a…" She stopped.

            Mara eyed her dangerously. "Go on."

            "You're not good enough for Luke!" Callista blurted out. "You were the Emperor's Hand, for the Force's sake!  He is gentle and kind, marvelous and exciting.  How do you presume to come in and try to taint him with your ways?  I thought Luke was smarter than this, but you must have used the dark side to cloud his thinking."

            Mara took a step closer to Callista, very much aware of the fact that all she had to do was push the woman and she'd fall right over the balcony and out of her life.  She suppressed the urge with a mighty effort and said instead, "I never once used the dark side, Callista.  I obeyed orders; that doesn't mean I enjoyed them.  My life was one filled with loneliness and despair--until I met Luke.  Now my life has new purpose and meaning.  I'm happier than I've ever been.  And no one, not anyone and especially not someone who had her chance with Luke and threw it away on some stupid, crazy idea, is going to come between me and him, do you understand?"

            "I 'threw it away' because I wanted him to find someone better," Callista retorted.

            Mara gazed at her, suddenly calm again.  Quietly, she said, "I am something better."

            The two women regarded each other for a moment.

            "You'll take care of him like he needs to be treated?" Callista finally asked. "You'll be there for him when he needs you?"

            Mara narrowed her gaze.  "I already have been, unlike you."

            Again they were quiet.

            This time Mara broke the silence. "I love him, and I don't need to make you feel better about it when you were the one who screwed it all up in the first place with him.  Now, I want you to walk out that door and never come back into our lives again.  I have patience, and Luke has taught me much about the Force, but I am still the most dangerous woman you will ever meet if you try to come between us again.  Am I understood?"

            Callista nodded, though she didn't seem too intimidated.  She walked past Mara to open the doors, but paused. She gave Mara a smile. "I see now that he made the right choice.  Treat him well, Mara Jade."  Then she walked out into the room.

            Everyone turned to stare at the two women, some plainly expecting to see blood on Mara's hands.  They were surprised to notice Callista walking under her own power still as she paused by Luke.

            "You have a good woman, Luke," she told him softly. "I wish you every happiness."

            Then she walked out the door and was gone.

            Luke turned a rather confused gaze to Mara.  She smiled at him and linked her arm through his.  "It's just a woman thing, Luke.  It's okay now.  She didn't have a change of heart, and she won't be coming back again."

            Luke smiled at her.  "That's why I love you, Mara.  You help keep my ghosts at bay," he teased.

            Mara laughed and brought his head down to kiss her.


End file.
